Tak Perlu Alasan
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Menuruti perintah Irvin untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, Rivaille rasa tak ada salahnya. Apalagi kalau yang merawatnya adalah sosok yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan lain. Rate T. LeviHina.


**Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: ** AR, rada OOC, Typo (s), Plotless, dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin akan pembaca temui.

**Summary: **Menuruti perintah Irvin untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, Rivaille rasa tak ada salahnya. Apalagi kalau yang merawatnya adalah sosok yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan lain.

.

.

"Engkau harus menemui seorang dokter, Rivaille."

Saran atau lebih tepatnya perintah komandan berambut pirang diabaikan begitu saja. Sosok seorang Rivaille hanya melirik Irvin dengan malas, lalu menyesap kopi hitamnya pelan. Tangan kanan bertumpu pada siku di atas meja kerja ruang pribadinya, menaruh dagu pada telapak tangan kanan dan kembali melirik Irvin yang masih sabar menunggu reaksinya. Pria tinggi besar berambut pirang, komandan pasukan pengintai bersender pada dinding ruang pribadi Rivaille di markas tersembunyi pasukan pengintai.

"Kau meremehkanku, Irvin?" Setelah beberapa menit mencoba tak mengacuhkan perintah sang komandan, Rivaille merasa jengah diintimidasi Irvin.

Irvin menarik punggungnya yang menempel pada dinding batu, melipat tangan di depan dada dan tersenyum kecil pada tentara terkuat umat manusia di depannya, "kau tahu kalau aku tidak meremehkanmu, Rivaille. Kakimu yang cedera memang harus mendapat perhatian lebih."

"Aku yang lebih memahami kondisi tubuhku." Rivaille mengubah posisi duduknya, melipat tangan di depan dada, dan menumpukan punggung pada sandaran kursi kayu.

"Dan kau juga suka menganiaya tubuhmu sendiri," Irvin menyeringai ketika decakan sebal keluar dari mulut Rivaille dan bawahannya memalingkan muka menatap jendela kaca di sampingnya, "kau pergilah ke klinik keluarga Hyuuga. Kudengar mereka sangat terlatih untuk memulihkan otot yang cedera seperti yang kau alami sekarang. Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku sudah ada janji dengan komandan Pixis." Tanpa diminta Irvin menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian.

Ck, siapa yang peduli?

Rivaille mengingat dengan baik bagaimana dia mendapat cedera otot dipaha kanannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ini semua gara-gara bocah Ackerman yang tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya. Tidak mau menunggu aba-abanya untuk menyerang titan perempuan yang mereka incar. Sembrono tetap Rivaille ucapkan pada Mikasa waktu itu. Rivaille cukup paham dengan perasaan Mikasa yang begitu ingin menyelamatkan Eren dari mulut Annie Leonhart, si titan wanita yang menyusup sampai ke dinding Sina, bahkan berlindung dibalik Distrik Stohess dalam Kesatuan Polisi Kemiliteran.

Baru kemarin titan wanita itu telah tertangkap meski mereka belum bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari mulut Annie, karena wanita titan itu membuat dirinya terkurung dalam kristal yang sangat keras. Cih, mengingatnya membuat Rivaille benar-benar tak menyukainya. Begitu besar kerusakan dan korban yang berjatuhan di dalam kota untuk menangkap Annie, tapi mereka malah belum bisa memecahkan kristal sialan itu dan membuat Annie terbangun.

Rivaille beranjak dari kursi kayu dan mengerutkan kening, ketika paha kanannya terasa sakit ketika dirinya bergerak dengan tiba-tiba. Cih, benar-benar merepotkan.

Berjalan pelan mendekati jendela dan mengawasi beberapa pasukannya yang berlatih, Rivaille berpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya menuruti saran Irvin untuk memeriksakan cederanya, sebelum nanti Hanji mengetahui kondisinya dan menawarkan diri untuk memeriksanya. Tidak, terima kasih. Rivaille tidak akan pernah mau dirinya dijadikan bahan kegilaan oleh koleganya yang terobsesi dengan titan.

Mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam pria dengan tinggi standar itu menunggangi kuda hitamnya menyusuri jalanan menuju klinik Hyuuga yang direkomendasikan Irvin. Klinik tersebut berada di pinggir kota, agak jauh dari pusat hiruk pikuk manusia dan tampak begitu asri dengan banyak pohon yang melindungi bangunan yang tampaknya terdiri dari bebatuan dan kayu. Halaman klinik tampak lumayan memanjakan mata hitam Rivaille, dengan rerumputan hijau yang tampaknya baru dipotong, beberapa jenis bunga tertata rapi menghiasi halaman klinik.

Turun dengan cukup hati-hati, tak mau merasakan protes kesakitan dari tubuhnya karena tindakan gegabahnya, Rivaille menuntun kuda hitam tangguhnya dan mengikatkan tali kekang pada sebatang kayu di samping bangunan klinik yang terdapat beberapa kereta kuda. Pria bermata tajam itu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati tempat menambatkan kuda itu penuh jerami dan seember air tepat di samping jerami.

"Pengertian sekali," gumam Rivaille pelan, memuji pemilik klinik. Memandang sekeliling, Rivaille menatap bangunan lain yang berdiri di samping klinik, mungkin hanya berjarak lima puluh meter saja. Mata Rivaille menyipit, menatap tajam sesosok gadis berambut panjang sewarna indigo yang keluar dari rumah di samping klinik, tampak mulai menyirami bunga mawar beraneka warna. Mengernyit heran kenapa dirinya membuang-buang waktu dan lebih memilih memasuki klinik untuk menyelesaikan seluruh maksudnya.

Memasuki ruang depan, Rivaille menatap sekeliling,cukup ramai juga. Beberapa orang di tempat itu memakai seragam sepertinya, sepanjang yang dia lihat adalah banyak pasukannya dan pasukan kepolisian. Mereka yang menyadari kedataangan tentara terkuat umat manusia, menyapa dan sedikit berbasa-basi, meskipun ditanggapi dengan malas oleh sang kapten. Rivaille menatap datar beberapa orang yang ada di sana hanya sedikit yang mengalami luka penuh darah dan sepertinya banyak yang mengalami cedera otot sepertinya. Tampak dari kulit yang tak tertutupi pakaian yang memar dan bengkak, atau beberapa anak buahnya yang harus berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat kayu. Sedikit bersyukur kalau dia tak separah itu sampai harus perlu tongkat kayu atau bantuan dari orang lain.

Untuk beberapa waktu, yang menurut Rivaille sangat lama, akhirnya di dalam ruang tunggu hanya menyisakan tiga orang pasien, termasuk dirinya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat bermata merah menghampirinya, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan gradasi warna ungu. Sambil menjawab seperlunya pertanyaan dari wanita bernama Yuuhi Kurenai, Rivaille tahu dari _nametag _dibajunya, Rivaille menatap isi ruangan berukuran tiga kali tiga meter tersebut. Terdapat ranjang kecil berseprei putih di salah satu sudut, berhadapan dengan meja dan kursi di samping pintu masuk, dan jendelan yang cukup untuk membuat sirkulasi udara dan sinar matahari membuat ruangan itu tak pengab. Memuji dalam hati ketika tek menemukan debu yang menempel di tiap benda yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Silakan Anda berbaring di ranjang tersebut, Nona Hyuuga akan segera kemari untuk memeriksa, Anda. Saya permisi, Tuan."

Rivaille menuju ranjang kecil dan duduk di atasnya, mengetukkan jari pada permukaan ranjang, menekan kesabarnnya agar tak segera membentak siapapun yang berwenang di kilinik ini agar tak membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu. Rivaille sangat benci menuggu dan mulai merasa kalu ini membuang waktunya, kalau saja dia tidak merasakan sakit ketika menekan pelan paha kanannya yang cedera.

Pintu terkuak terbuka dan gadis yang kini memasuki ruangan ini adalah gadis yang tadi Rivaille lihat menyiram tanaman bunga mawar di halaman rumah di samping bangunan klinik. Hanya saja, gadis ini telah berganti pakaian dari dres terusan berwarna biru, kini kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan rok selutut yang juga berwarna putih membalut tubuh semampainya. Dari _nametag _yang ada dibajunya, Rivaille mengetahui nama gadis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata

Wajah asia si gadis tampak ramah dan melemparkan senyum kecil pada sang kapten yang tampak memperhatikannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Kapten Rivaille," gadis itu menyodorkan selembar kain putih yang terlipat rapi pada pria di depannya. Menyadari tatapan Rivaille yang meminta penjelasan, Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau ganti bajumu dengan pakaian ini agar aku dengan mudah memeriksa cedera yang kau alami."

Rivaille menerima pakaian itu, mengibaskan dengan pelan dan menyeringai kecil ketika Hinata membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauhinya, memberikan privasi padanya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Cukup sopan juga dengan tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan celanaku, Hyuuga." Datar tanpa emosi, tapi itu sudah cukup mengartikan kejahilan sang kapten.

Tak mendapat tanggapan balik dari gadis di depannya, Rivaille yang telah berganti pakaian, meletakkan baju, celana dan jaketnya di ujung tempat tidur. "Aku sudah selesai mengganti bajuku."

Hinata membalikkan badan dan menatap Rivaille yang kini telah terbalut pakaian pasien longgar yang panjangnya mencapai lutut sang kapten. Hinata mendekati Rivaille, menyuruhnya untuk berbaring, menyelimuti kakai Rivaille dengan selimut tipis dan menyingkap kain dip aha kanan Rivaille.

Gadis itu mengernyit ketika mendapati kulit sang kapten berwarna gelap dan tampak sedikit membengkak.

"Kapan kau mengalami cedera?" Hinata menekan pelan dengan jari telunjuknya dan mendengar decihan kecil dari mulut Rivaille.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Sudah kau kompres dengan es untuk pertolongan pertama?"

"Salah satu kolegaku memaksaku melakukannya, tapi sakitnya masih saja ada. Tak berkurang sedikitpun."

Hinata berjalan menjauhi Rivaille, mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dan kembali menangani Rivaille. Membalurkan sesuatu semacam salep berbau menyengat ke permukaan kulit yang lebam dan membengkak, Hinata memijit lembut.

"Cih, sangat merepotkan." Meski begitu, Rivaille merasa kesakitan.

"Beruntung cedera yang kau alami tak parah, cedera hamstring tingkat sedang." Hinata kini mulai melilitkan perban dengan cukup kuat. "Aku sudah mengoleskan salep khusus keluarga kami, kau akan segera pulih beberapa hari lagi. Tergantung bagaimana kau memperlakukan tubuhmu."

"Perkataanmu mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal, huh." Rivaille mendengus geli.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Hinata tersenyum dan melirik Rivaille yang sering kali menatap wajah Hinata dan beralih pada tangan Hinata yang menangani cederanya.

"Komandanku." Jawab Rivaille singkat, cukup malas untuk membahas pria berbadan besar itu.

"Oh, Komandan Irvin. Ya, aku kenal. Dia pernah kemari, waktu itu kakakku yang menanganinya. Aku juga mengenalmu, Kapten Rivaille. Oh, kau pasti tak tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana kami mengenali dan mendukung pasukan kalian." Hinata menambahkan ketika Rivaille akan menyela untuk meminta penjelasan bagaimana gadis itu mengetahui Irvin dan dirinya.

Hinata kini melakukan pijatan-pijatan pada pinggul Rivaille, lalu melakukan pijatan yang lebih lembut pada paha Rivaille. Menyuruh Rivaille untuk duduk dan melakukan peregangan kecil, Hinata menijat cukup keras kedua pundak Rivaille.

Rivaille memejamkan mata, menikmati kenyamanan pada tubuhnya, sesekali mengernyit ketika rasa sakit menyentaknya ketika Hinata menekan keras simpul-simpul otot yang tak semestinya, untuk melancarkan peredaran darah.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika Rivaille sudah kembali memakai pakaiannya sendiri dan duduk di seberang meja kecil di ruangan itu, berhadapan dengan Hinata yang duduk di seberang meja di depannya.

Gadis itu menyodorkan bungkusan kecil berisi gulungan perban, sebotol salep khusus buatan keluarga Hyuuga, dua gulungan perban, dan sekotak teh hijau. Rivaille mengernyit ketika mendapati sekotak teh dalam bungkusan itu.

"Itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda kenal dariku yang cukup senang bisa bertemu dan membantu seorang pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai tentara terkuat umat manusia." Senyum tulus Hinata memancing senyum kecil lain dari sosok pria di depannya.

"Hm, terima kasih. Aku rasa hidupmu jauh lebih baik dari sebagian manusia pada umumnya, hingga bisa memberiku sesuatu yang dalam situasi seperti ini terbilang cukup berharga."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan terima kasih dari Rivaille yang mirip dengan sindiran halus itu.

"Bisa berbagi atau tidak, tergantung seberapa luas hati seorang manusia, Kapten."

Rivaille mengernyit mendengar panggilan dari Hinata, "kau bukan anak buahku, panggil saja aku Rivaille dan aku juga tak ingin repot-repot memanggilmu Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Terserah padamu saja. Ah, jangan lupa untuk rajin membalurkan salep dan mengganti perbannya agar tetap bersih."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukai kebersihan, Hinata. Kau tak akan kecewa," Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan Hinata berjalan di sampingnya, bermaksud mengantarnya sampai ke halaman kastil.

Peristiwa itu bukan pertemuan terakhir mereka. Entah bagaimana, Hinata sering kali mendapati Rivaille mendatangi kliniknya, meminta Hinata yang merawatnya—yang biasanya hanya luka kecil, atau bahkan luka gores- dan dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, Rivaille dapat memerintahkan orang-orang yang harusnya lebih dulu ditangani Hinata, mundur dan bersedia didahului oleh kapten tampan tapi menyeramkan itu. Hinata juga tak pernah menolak atau menanyakan, kenapa Rivaille tak merawat luka kecil itu sendiri.

Mungkin saja kalau Hinata merasa bahagia ketika berinteraksi dengan Rivaille. Sama seperti Rivaille yang terkadang sengaja menyayat punggung tangannya dengan pisau agar mendapat alasan untuk menemui Hinata. Rasanya Hinata harus memberitahu Rivaille kalau pria itu tak harus membutuhkan alasan untuk dapat menemuinya, karena Hinata juga sangat senang bisa sering bertemu dengannya.

.

.

END

.

.

Ini fanfic hasil fangirlingan, idenya dapet secara mendadak dan ditulis singkat aja. Ngalir gitu aja sesuai keinginan, parahnya udah ga mikirin plot yang harusnya ada dan diperhatikan *itu mah cirri khas lu!*

Semoga menghibur. Terima kasih Sudah menbaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
